Loving You
by Obsessed621
Summary: First NaruxHina fanfic. I know there are other Rookie Nine high school fanfics but I thought I would try.
1. New Year, New Life

**Loving You**

**A/N: I know there are a lot of stories about the Rookie Nine in high school and all but I just wanted to do something different. I also wanted to write a fanfic about Hinata and Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Life**

"Have a good day at school Hinata!"

"Arigato Kurenai-san."

"Take care of hinata, Neji. You know this place better so show her around."

"Hn. Ok Kurenai-san." With that said Kurenai drove off in her red convertible leaving the two orphaned cousins at Konoha High School.

"Neji!" Neji turned around to get greeted by a hug from his childhood best friend. A hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hello Tenten. This is my cousin Hinata. This is her first day here." Tenten released her hold on Neji and turned her body to face Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! I'm Tenten! It's nice to meet you! So are you living with Neji and Kurenai-san?"

"Where else would she live Tenten?"

"Oh shut up Neji. Anyways let me see your schedule Hinata-chan." Hinata handed over her schedule to Tenten. "Awesome! You have the same homeroom as us. That's perfect! You'll get to know everyone!"

"E-e-everyone?" Neji glanced at Hinata worriedly.

"Um Tenten, Hinata's really shy. And I mean really shy."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah- never mind. You'll find out anyway."

"Whatever Neji. Now come on we're going to be late. Oh here's your schedule back Hinata." Tenten gave Hinata her schedule back, grabbed her wrist and made her run with her to homeroom. Neji followed closely behind them. Walking fast to not break a sweat.

Tenten was running too fast for Hinata that once they entered the room, Hinata started panting so much she almost fainted.

"Here we are. Hmm Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. I'm guessing we have 2 hours of study hall."

"I think you're right Tenten."

"Arigato Neji. Hey look there're the others." Tenten pulled Hinata again towards the group of friends sitting towards the back of the class.

"Hey guys! This is Hinata, Neji's cousin. She just moved here."

"Hi Hinata it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

"Hey Hinata! I'm Ino! Do you like shopping?!"

"Troublesome women."

"What was that Shikamaru?!"

"………"

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever. I'm Shikamaru."

"Hn. I'm Sasuke."

"Hey Hinata! I'm Naruto! I love Ramen! How about you?" _bonk_

"Itai! Sakura-chan why did you do that?"

"You know why Naruto no baka!" Hinata giggled at Naruto's childish behaviour.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"You too Hinata. So since you're part of this homeroom we should warn you that Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"Really Sakura-san?"

"Yep and please call me Sakura-chan."

"Ok then Sakura-chan."

"Anyways Hinata what's your schedule?"

"Well Ino, first period she has English with Asuma-sensei, second period honors chem with Iruka-sensei, third period gym with Gai-sensei, fourth period lunch with us, fifth period health with Shizune-sensei, sixth period Calculus with Kakashi-sensei, seventh period study hall with Tenzou-sensei and eighth period music with Ken-sensei." Everyone in the group just stared at Tenten with mouths open. "What?"

"How could you possibly know that Tenten?"

"I saw her schedule earlier."

"Well that explains why."

Well that's perfect Hinata-chan! You have homeroom with all of us, English with Shikamaru, Neji, Ino and me, Honors chem, With Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Neji, Gym with Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke and me, Health with Ino, Tenten and me, Calculus with Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke, Study Hall with Naruto and Tenten and Music with all of us again."

"Um cool. Arigato Sakura-chan."

"No problem Hinata-chan."

"Hey look. Here comes Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh Hinata you're going to love this. Kaka-sensei always has the lamest excuses."

"I see. Arigato Naruto-kun." Then in came Kakashi walking with no hurry and of course with his Icha Icha book handy.

"Hello class. Gomen for being late. You see I was walking here when the path of life-"

"LIAR!!!!" Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison, one foot on their desks while pointing straight at Kakashi.

"Now now let's not accuse each other of anything. Let's see we have an hour and a half left. You may all have a study hall. Oh hm it seems we have a new student. Can Hinata Hyuuga please stand up."

"Hai?" Hinata said standing.

"Everyone this is Hinata. Please make her feel welcome." Hinata then nodded her head in greeting to everyone then sat down before she could faint from all the stares. The group started talking amongst themselves. Hinata found out Sasuke, Naruto and Neji are the stars of their basketball team with Neji as captain. Tenten is the captain of her female basketball team. Also that Sakura and Ino are on the cheerleading team with Sakura as head captain and Ino co-captain. _Bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg_

"Come on Hinata let's go!"

"Coming!"

_Timeskip: After School_

_Location: Hinata's locker_

"Tell Kurenai-san I went to work out at the gym with Sasuke. Okay Hinata?"

"Sure thing Neji nii-san." Neji started walking towards the weight room in the school. Hinata grabbed almost every single textbook from her locker and started walking towards the exit till she bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ow my head. Here let me help you with that."

"Urg Arigato." The mysterious person got up and held out his hand towards her. Hinata looked up only to be met with ocean blue eyes belonging to a certain blonde-haired boy. She then took his hand and got up. A blush on her face but Naruto didn't notice since he was picking up her books for her.

"S-s-sorry for bumping into y-you N-naruto-kun. I didn't see where I was going." Naruto looked up at her blushing face. _Wow she's cute when she's blushing. She's so kind. Her smile's so sweet. And her figure is_ Naruto shook his head of his thoughts. He knew if Neji knew what he was thinking he would kill him. _Why's he so cute? He's so funny too. His childish behavior is so adorable._ Hinata blushed more at her thoughts.

"So um Hinata-chan."

"Uh Hai?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"S-sure." They headed out of the school, Naruto carrying all of Hinata's books.

"So you and Neji are cousins huh?"

"Yeah we are."

"Hm. Interesting. So…………. You're an orphan too?"

"Yeah. Wait. too?"

"Yeah. I'm an orphan too. I've been alone since well for as long as I can remember."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Naruto."

"It's ok Hinata-chan. Ever since I met Sasuke-teme when we were 5 I was never alone again. His parents died in a car crash when he was 3 so his older brother Itachi takes care of both of us. Then we met Neji and Shikamaru in 3rd grade. We all became like brothers. Through Neji we met Tenten and through Shikamaru we met Ino and Sakura. That's basically how we formed our little group."

"I see. So you live with Sasuke? He scares me."

"Haha He scares everyone but don't worry about it. In time you'll get to know him like we do." Hinata blushed at hearing his laugh. Naruto didn't fail to notice her blushing and sweetly smiled at her.

"You're cute when you blush Hinata-chan."

"A-a-arigato N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata said blushing more.

"So if you don't mind me asking. How did you become an orphan. I know why Neji's parents died. They were poisoned or something like that."

"Yeah. Well the same people that killed Neji's parents killed mine. Our parents are well were very prestigious people."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well anyway our team's first basketball game of the season is tomorrow. You're going to come right?"

"H-hai. I'd love to."

"Awesome. So I'll see you then. This is your house right?" Hinata turned her head to see the big, bright blue house with tons of flowers around it making it very feminine.

'Yeah it is. Arigato Naruto-kun for walking me home."

"No problem. See ya oh wait here are your books."

"Arigato."

"No prob. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja!" Naruto then walked away leaving Hinata at the door of her house. She opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Hinata. How was your first day?" Kurenai asked while Hinata was about to pass the living room.

"It was great Kurenai-san."

"Good. So where's Neji?"

"He's working out with Sasuke."

"Ok then. Dinner is at 6 so get your homework done by then. By the looks of it, it'll take you more than 4 hours to finish it." Kurenai said motioning to the stack of books Hinata was carrying.

"Probably. I'm going to head up to my room now." Hinata walked up the steps. She entered her lavender colored bedroom. She started working on her homework but couldn't concentrate because a certain blonde-haired boy kept invading her mind. _I can't wait till tomorrow.­_

"I'm home!"

"Hey Naruto. Where's Sasuke?"

"He's working out with Neji, Itachi."

"Would it kill him to call and at least tell me?"

"Probably."

"_sigh_ And I made ramen for 3."

"Ramen?"

"Yes but it's not done yet so don't go ballistic. Go upstairs and do your homework."

"Hai hai Okaa-san." Itachi glared at Naruto. Naruto flinched back. "Gomen Itachi." Itachi continued glaring at Naruto. "Hai hai I'm going." Naruto walked up the stairs and entered his orange colored room. He started his homework but was distracted when a certain blushing lavender-haired girl came into his head. _She's so cute when she blushes. I can't wait till tomorrow._ He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. Having images of Hinata floating through his mind.

**End**

**A/N: Well there it is. The first chapter. What do you think? Please Review. Flamers are welcome. I could care less what you flamers say. Sorry if it seems that Hinata and Naruto fell for each other to early but there are going to be conflicts coming up and well yeah. Also sorry if Tenten seems a bit OOC.**


	2. The Game

**Loving You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: The Game**

A lavender haired girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed till she was disturbed by two things. One was the stream of sunlight coming from behind her curtains and shining on her face. And two……

"HINATA!" Hinata grunted, opened her eyes and stared at the person that bursted into her room and woke her from her slumber.

"Tenten leave her alone. She was sleeping peacefully before you rudely bursted into her room and woke her up."

"Oh shut up Neji! Hinata's happy to see me. Ne Hinata? Hinata?" Tenten turned her head to see Hinata only to see Hinata glaring deathly at her.

"H-h-hinata?" Tenten said in fear.

"She's not a morning person Tenten."

"Well then. Wait so Am I the only morning person in our group?"

"Hai you weirdo."

"Hey don't call me that Neji! I'm not a-" Tenten was silenced by a pillow thrown at her by Hinata.

"BE QUIET!"

"Gomenasai Hinata." Hinata became her kind-hearted, nice girl again after becoming fully awake.

"It's ok Tenten. What time is it?"

"It's 9 but we have to leave at 10:15 to get to the game."

"Arigato Neji-nii-san." Neji nodded his head.

"We'll leave you to change. Meet you in the kitchen."

"Hai."

"Ja ne Hinata."

"Hai." Neji pulled Tenten roughly out the room.

"Ow Neji stop it."

"Are you a child?"

"Well are you a prick?" Hinata giggled at their argument. She quickly showered and changed into a white capris, white sandals and a purple tank top with a small butterfly on the bottom right side. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face saddening at her reflection. She realized she was wearing one of her sister's shirts. _I miss them so much._ Tears streamed down her face. She cried for awhile then washed and dried her face. She walked down the steps and headed down the steps. A fake happy smile plastered on her face.

"Ohayo Kurenai-san. Asuma- sensei."

"Ohayo Hinata"

"Ohayo Hinata and please don't call me sensei when we're at home."

"Hai."

"Come on Hinata, sit and eat with us."

"Ok Tenten." Hinata walked towards the table. Neji was eyeing her carefully and worriedly. He realized she was wearing one of Hanabi's shirts since he bought that shirt for her. He also realized the sadness in her eyes and the fake smile on her face. She came and sat down next to Neji at the table.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Neji whispered in her ear.

"I'm ok Neji-nii-san."

"You're sure?"

"H-hai." Neji eyed her again before continuing to eat. When the clock showed 10, everyone stopped eating.

"We'll meet you at the game Kurenai-san and Asuma-san."

"Hai Hinata. Ja." Hinata then followed Neji and Tenten towards Neji's car. It was a silver sports car he got from his parents before they died for his 16th birthday. (A/N: All of them are seniors in High School. I know Tenten and Neji are a year older than the others but I just didn't want them to be in this story. I don't know why but yeah.) Neji sat in the driver's seat, Tenten passenger and Hinata back seat with Neji's sports bag. Neji started the car, drove out of the garage and started driving down the street towards the school. Tenten moved her hand to turn on the radio only to be stopped by Neji.

"Don't Tenten."

"Why not Neji?"

"Neji-nii-san doesn't like distractions when he's driving."

"Hmph fine." Tenten pouted.

"Arigato Hinata."

"You're welcome Neji-nii-san." They soon arrived at the school.

"Good luck Neji." Neji just nodded and started walking towards the boys locker room.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go get some good seats." They headed towards the gym and saw Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Itachi.

"Hey guys. Itachi this is Hinata, Neji's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-san."

"Please call me Itachi and it's nice to meet you too."

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hey Sakura-chan. Hey Ino. Good luck with heering."

"Arigato Hinata."

"You know Hinata. We're having cheer try outs on Monday. You should come."

"Um arigato Ino. I'll think about it. Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Hinata." The game soon began. Hinata and Tenten sat with Itachi and Shikamaru on the back bleachers to get a better view of the game. While the game started Hinata noticed a red-haired, brown eyed cheerleader staring at Naruto and talking to him as he passed.

"Hey Tenten. Who's that cheerleader?" Hinata asked pointing at the red-haired girl.

"Oh that's Yume, Naruto's ex-girlfriend. I think she still has feelings for him and maybe him her because they have been talking and hanging out a lot. I never liked her though. She's a bitch and never treated Naruto right sometimes when they were together. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and well basically all guys including Itachi here didn't like her. She treated Naruto like her servant."

"What about Sakura-chan and Ino? Do they like her or are friends with her?"

"Well they're friends with her but they too didn't like the way she treated Naruto. They convinced Yume to break up with Naruto. Naruto of course didn't know and was depressed for weeks. He wouldn't even eat Ramen. Ramen! The only thing he loves to eat so much!"

"How long did they go out?"

"For almost a year and a half."

"Did he love her?" Tenten stared at Hinata curiosly.

"Why are you so interested Hinata?"

"Oh no reason." Hinata started blushing.

"You like Naruto don't you Hinata?" Shikamaru asked opening his eyes and staring at her. As well as Itachi and Tenten. Blushing more at the stares Hinata confessed.

"H-hai. I like Naruto."

"Yay! Hinata, you and Naruto make such a cute couple. We have got to tell the others!"

"After the game Tenten."

"Hmph fine Itachi. So Hinata tell us. What do you like about Naruto?"

"I swear Tenten you're sounding just like Ino when you said that."

"Well of course you would know. You like her!" Shikamaru blushed a little bit.

"Well you like Neji. I'm not a genius for nothing." It was Tenten's turn to blush.

"Well since you all are confessing who you like. I might as well tell you that my little brother likes Sakura."

"No Way! Seriously Itachi?"

"Hai Tenten."

"I so need to tell Sakura. Oh and Shikamaru, Ino might kill me for this but she likes you too." Shikamaru's eyes widened. He blushed darker and turned his head away.

"Well Tenten. Neji might kill me as well after this. He likes you too." Tenten blushed harder again.

"HEY! WILL YOU FOUR SHUT UP? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!"

"Gomenasai sir."

"Whatever."

"Well he's rude."

"No duh Tenten."

"Shut up Shikamaru."

"You guys are such good friends. Aren't they Hinata?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Hai."

"Hey look Hinata. Naruto's about to make the winning shot." Hinata turned her head in time to see the basketball Naruto threw go in the basket and make a _swish_ sound. BEEP! The buzzer sounded and the game ended.

"Well folks. Naruto Uzumaki made the winning shot. Konoha High School Shinobi's won their first game at the start of the season. So far it's going to be another great season for our team." A student named Kidae announced.

"Come on Hinata! Let's go congratulate Naruto!" They walked well more like ran down the bleachers to meet up with the rest of their little group. Shikamaru and Itachi followed behind closely.

"Neji!"

"Woah." Tenten embraced Neji in a quick hug which startled him.

"You were awesome Neji."

"Um arigato Tenten." A faint blush on Neji's cheeks.

"So Hinata what did you think of the game?" Surprisingly Sasuke asked her that. She hoped Naruto would ask.

"I liked it Sasuke. You guys were great out there."

"Arigato Hinata."

"You're welcome Sasuke."

"So what did you think of our cheering Hinata?"

"Yeah what did you think?"

"I just said that Ino-pig."

"Well I'm just curious Forehead."

"You know curiosity killed the cat, Ino."

"Shut up Shikamaru." Shikamaru just smirked at Ino making her blush. She turned her face away only to make him smirk even more.

"Well Hinata wasn't paying attention to you guys cheering. She was too busy looking at Yume and asking me questions about her and her past relationship with Naruto." Tenten stated matter-of-factly.

"Doshite?" Hinata started to blush and bowed her head down. She then started pointing her fingers together.

"Ano………"

"Doshite Hinata?" Neji asked sternly making Hinata flinch.

"She likes Naruto, Neji." Shikamaru told. Neji looked at her.

"Is that true?"

"H-hai." Neji became frustrated. His older brotherlyness over powering him.

"Neji calm down. It's not like they're together now. Plus we don't even know if Naruto likes Hinata that way. But I think he doesn't because look." Tenten pointed her finger in the direction of Naruto and Yume flirting. Everyone stared in shock. They thought Naruto was over Yume but apparently not. Yume said something to Naruto which made him blush and scratch his head in embarrassment. Hinata frowned at the sight before her. She started to tear up and ran off towards the girls bathroom.

"Hinata! Matte!" Tenten yelled and followed Hinata with Sakura and Ino following behind. Leaving the guys alone. Feeling bad for Hinata knowing that Naruto would probably choose Yume over her.

"The dobe better not choose Yume over Hinata. If he does, we're all going to beat the crap out of him. Right?" Sasuke held his hand out. Neji, Shikamaru and Itachi placed their hands on his, nodding their heads.

"Hai!"

"ACHOO!"

"Oh Naruto-kun. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think someone's talking about me." The guys standing not too far away smirked at what Naruto said. Well 3 of them did. The other was sleeping while standing up amazingly.

"Come on Hinata! Open the door!"

"Yeah Hinata please?"

"We look like idiots out here."

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Make me Billboard Brow!" _click_ The two girls stopped arguing and turned to see Hinata opening the door for them. Her face stained with tears. The 3 girls walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Aw Hinata come here." Tenten engulfed Hinata in a hug. Soon Sakura and Ino joined in.

"Don't worry Hinata. We'll help you win over Naruto. Ino here is an expert."

"Arigato Sakura. Hey, I got it. The homecoming dance is in 2 weeks. Hinata how about you ask Naruto to go to the dance with you?"

"That's an awesome idea Ino!"

"You're a genius."

"I know."

"Hai I will." All 3 girls squealed. They then left the girls bathroom. Little did they know one of Yume's friends were in one of the stalls listening to their conversation.

**End**

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it. Please review! Do you think I'm making Tenten sound more like Ino?**


	3. Asking

**Loving You**

**Disclaimer: As I said before in the previous chapters and in my other stories, I don't own Naruto. –sniff- If I did it would probably be random.**

**Chapter 3: Asking**

The girl in the stall took out her cell. She typed a text message and sent it.

"Let's see how well your little plan will work." The girl then went out the stall, washed her hands and left.

*

"Oh hold on a minute Naruto-kun."

"Sure Yume-chan." Yume took her cell phone out and read the new text message she received.

"Interesting." Yume put her phone away and lifted her head up to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

"Hai?"

"Want to go to homecoming with me?" Naruto was shocked and at a loss for words.

"Um Sure."

"Awesome! I'll tell you the details on Monday. Ja!" She hugged Naruto then left. Naruto looked stunned and went to the locker room to change. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Itachi watched. Just watched with silence engulfing them.

"We have to tell the girls."

"The genius is right." They walked out the gym, wandering the hallways looking for the girls. They walked out the main entrance to find all the girls except Hinata sitting on the front steps.

"Hey guys what's u-"

"No time for small talk Sakura."

"But wh-"

"We have a problem." Neji stated.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Yume asked Naruto to homecoming."

"And he accepted it." Itachi finished.

"NANI?! NO! I just told Hinata to ask him! It was such a great plan I made! And right now she went to go ask him!"

"Ino calm down."

"Troublesome woman."

"Shikamaru please. We have to find them."

"And fast." Everyone nodded and headed out to search for Hinata.

Naruto walked out of the locker room. His hair still wet from the shower he took.

"N-naruto-kun." Naruto turned his head to face the person that called his name. His face brightening after seeing Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up? Did you like the game?"

"Yeah I did. I even saw you make the winning shot. Impressive."

"Haha thanks." Naruto scratched his head from embarrassment. Making Hinata sad a little bit.

"Um N-naruto-kun."

"Hai?"

"Um I w-was w-wondering i-if you w-would…."

"If I would what?"

"I-if y-you w-would g-g-go to h-homecoming w-with me." Naruto's grin was replaced with a frown.

"Oh. Um well Gomen Hinata-chan. Yume asked me to go with her earlier and I accepted."

"Oh ok that's fine." Hinata bowed her head down in sadness. Tears threatening to fall. Luckily she was saved.

"Hinata!" Hinata's head shot up and looked behind her seeing her friends calling and waving at her. She gave them a nod and a sad smile. All knowing that Naruto rejected her invitation.

"Hey Hinata. The rest of us are sleeping over at Ino's. Want to join?"

"Yeah it's going to be fun."

"And it's a GIRL ONLY sleepover a.k.a. slumber party!"

"Hai. I'd love to Ino."

"Cool well then come by later at 7 to my place. Don't forget your things."

"I won't." eventually all the friends split up. Neji was driving Tenten and Hinata home to get their things and when it was time, he drove them to Ino's.

"Hey guys come on in!" Hinata walked into Ino's house. Noticing how big and beautiful it is.

"Come on. My room's upstairs." They followed her up to a room with a balcony, tv, couch basically it was a bedroom, living room and bathroom all in one.

"Wow."

"I know right. You guys can leave your stuff anywhere you want. I don't care." Hinata and Tenten left their stuff on the floor and followed Ino to her couch where Sakura was sitting.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Okay then so, what shall we play?"

"How about we play truth or dare?"

"You always want to play that Ino."

"Well you're the one that asked Sakura."

"Whatever let's just play."

"Yay!" The rest of the 3 girls just sweat dropped at Ino.

"Okay I'll go first." After all the girls formed a circle, Ino spinned the bottle which landed on Sakura.

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to……. Ask Sasuke out during the cheer try outs."

"Ugh, fine. My turn." Sakura then spinned the bottle. It soon landed on Tenten.

"Truth or Dare Tenten?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear a sexy outfit on Monday and flirt with Neji."

"NANI?!"

"You heard me."

"Whatever." Tenten spun the bottle with a little too much force. It kept spinning for about 10 minutes until it stopped and landed on Ino. A sly smile on her face.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Shikamaru to homecoming, grind with him and make out with him." Ino's face became tomato red.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Ino." Ino glared at Tenten before spinning the bottle again. This time it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare Hinata?"

"Um T-truth?"

"Oh come on Hinata. Say dare. Don't be afraid."

"U-um o-ok Sakura-chan. Then I pick dare."

"Then I dare you to……..slow dance with Naruto at homecoming even though he's going with Yume."

"B-but what if he doesn't want to?"

"Don't worry he will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll make him." The atmosphere suddenly became sinister and darker making Hinata cringe in fear.

"Ok then let's continue. Your turn Hinata."

**End**

**A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry but I had to fill in this part to get to the cheer try outs. You'll understand when you read the next chapter. Also I was going to make it longer by having the guys except Naruto listening in on the girls Truth or Dare game. If you want I can add the part in. Just let me know by reviewing. **


	4. Cheer TryOuts

**Loving You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Cheer Try-outs**

"Hey Hinata, Hey Tenten!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hinata, we're glad you came. Are you going to try out?"

"H-hai."

"EEEP!" Ino screamed from happiness.

"Ow Ino please. Don't make us deaf!"

"Yeah Ino."

"Urusai!"

"Hey girls look! The guys came to the try outs!" Tenten pointed to the bleachers where all the guys were sitting in.

"Speaking of the guys, Tenten, where's the sexy outfit I dared you to wear while flirting with Neji?"

"It's under my clothes & don't forget you have to ask Sasuke out today during the try-outs."

"Ugh I know. And Ino, don't you think you're off the hook. You have to ask Shikamaru to homecoming, grind with him & make out with him."

"Hai hai. I know."

"U-um guys, when are you going to start the try-outs?"

"Oh right now Hinata!" Sakura & Ino joined the other girls at the table on the half-court line. Sakura sat in the middle of course since she's captain, Ino sat on her right as co-captain & Yume sat on Sakura's left. Tenten went to the locker room, stripped down to the sexy outfit, came back out & joined Hinata standing in the crowd of the girls trying out.

"W-wow Tenten. You don't look like yourself."

"I know but I was dared so I have to."

"W-well I-it's working. Look." Hinata tilted her head towards the guys. Tenten looked over casually & saw that Neji couldn't take his eyes off of her. His face showed a faint blush & blood started coming out of his nose.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding."

"Oh, Arigato Naruto." Tenten giggled & turned her attention back to the cheer try-outs.

"All right girls. You're here to try-out for our available spot on our squad. As you all know there's only one spot so good luck. Let's see what you got!" After Sakura spoke, about 15 girls tried out. Some were okay, some bad & some just awful & sad. Soon it was Hinata's turn.

"Last but not least, Hinata Hyuuga. Let's see what you got." Yume read with a smirk on her face, thinking that Hinata can't do it. Boy was she wrong. Hinata did cartwheels, back flips, flips in the air with out hands & occasionally dancing. Once she was done, everyone clapped, all knowing she made it.

"Congrats Hinata, you made the squad!" Hinata's face brightened, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was then pulled into a hug by Tenten & was later joined by Sakura and Ino.

"Okay then lets get the dares over with."

"Hai Tenten." Sakura walked up to Sasuke, Ino to Shikamaru & Tenten to Neji. Hinata was stuck standing alone about she didn't care. She liked watching her friends flirt. It's something she could never do or had courage to do. She saw Tenten flirting with Neji, both with blushes on their faces. She turned her gaze to Sakura & Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. You?"

"Same."

"Um Sasuke-kun."

"Hai?" Sakura bent her head down. Finding her feet interesting at the moment.

"Do you want to go out, sometime?" A blush appeared on her face as she lifted her head back up to hear his reply & curious of his reaction. His face was calm but his eyes were wide & held happiness.

"Oh um yeah sure."

"Really?" Sakura's face brightened & her sweet smile showed. Sasuke nodded with a faint tiny blush on his face.

"So um how about I pick you up tonight at 7? If that's ok with you."

"Oh yeah. Yeah of course. See ya at 7." Sakura then walked back towards the girls.

"Well now, Ino you still have 2/3 of your dare to finish & Hinata you have yours too." Both said girls nodded their heads.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata turned her face to see Naruto waving at her while Yume was talking to him. He then motioned Hinata to come to him. She turned her head towards the girls. Tenten & Sakura shrugged while Ino nudged Hinata towards Naruto.

"H-hi N-Naurto-k-kun. What's up?"

"Not much. You were amazing out there Hinata! When did you learn how to do all that?"

"I-I took gymnastics when I was young."

"Ah well anyways, Hinata this is Yume, Yume, Hinata."

"Hi Hinata, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here Yume-san."

"Oh please, call me Yume."

"Okay Yume. Anyways Ja!" Hinata walked back to the girls.

"Come on Tenten."

"Yeah Tenten. You should wear that outfit more often."

"Ugh whatever."

**End**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Gomen! Cookies anyone? **

**Please review**


End file.
